random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Epic Story of Meap Chapter 2 Part 2
Only Alternate Phineas can edit this. To One Hundred Acre Woods! (Part 1) While continuing they're journey, Meap and E.T. got in some trouble. First of all, they had to find One Hund red Acre woods. All of a sudden, a big orange monster came out, it said "I think i'm in a Jungle Forest type thing and i'm cover-" and fell over. Meap put away his tranquilizer dart gun. E.T. didn't like the thought of leaving it they're... he felt bad so he shoved him in his mouth and took him along. That was only the entrance of one hundred acre woods. In order to get to the real wods, they'd have to find them, in the middle of the one they were in. Meap heard something... something odd. A bush rustled, a bunch of monkies came out, they were Doof Foot's relatives. He had to fight them, E.T. sat in the corner with a KFC bucket of fried chicken and watched. Meap slapped one, it didn't do anything. Meap kicked one in the no zone. It did a lot. Meap continued doing this, but more Monkies came. Doof Foot woke up and smashed against every monkey, telling them to get lost. One dropped a key. "Sorry, they can get angry easy, so where were we?" said Doof Foot. E.T. explained to him that a hunter hit him with a sleepy dart, so they took care of him and stuff. Doof Foot was so grateful, he decided to travel along with everyone. To One Hundred Acre Woods! (Part 2) Before leaving the room the attack took place in, Meap opened a treasure chest, it had a grappler hook thing in it. They saw a door with a lock on it. They saw a huge tree, they decided to use the grapple hook on it. It worked.They pulled themselves forward and climbed down the tree. They saw some kid and a fairy. The kid took out a sword and slashed the fiary to '''death '''and smiled. "Well, I think i'll be going this way... oh! Pitfall trap..." Doof Foot thought allowed. Meap and E.T. jumped down to get him. Now they were stuck. The kid slowly walked towards the pitfall, but was attacked by monkies, while Doof Foot, Meap, and E.T. escaped with the grappler hook. They ran as fast as they're feet could take them. They could see One Hundred Acre Woods! "Keep running!" yelled Doof Foot! So they did. The fairy murderer turned around and looked at them. They were in danger! "Faster!!!: Doof Foot screamed, right before they ran into One Hundred Acre Woods. When they were they're the fairy killer was already next to them and said "....". The One Hundred Acre Woods Meap wondered who he was. "..." said the Fairy killer. "He has a voice like an Angel!" said Doof Foot "Oh, he wants to join us on our journey to." Doof Foot continued. "Yay!" Meap thought. So they then traveled farther into the woods. They saw something... it was a Pooh bear! It was walking around the woods.... they had to be careful! They dashed from tree to tree and hid behind each one. They got to the alter and found the first stone. Meap warned E.T. telepathically how dangerous it was to randomlly, but E.T. grabbed it and the alter started to shake, and so did the forest. "EARTHQUAKE!" Doof Foot yelled. They all started to run out of the the forest. Link made it out and used his grapple hook on Meap, it ripped into his skin, but he was pulled out before the Jungle colapsed. Link did the same for E.T. and was about for Doof Foot, but the jungle colapsed on him RIGHT at the entrance. "It's okay, go on my non-talking friends. I'll stay here until...." Doof Foot spoke. Link, Meap, and E.T. just walked away and didn't care. The Water Temple One day a gigantic fish named Jabu-Jabu ate a Water Temple. Are heroes needed to go inside of Jabu-Jabu, since he ate the Water Stone for the 100th time. They were gonna get it for themselves though. They were planning on ditching Princess Ruto afterwards. E.T. started to worry about Doof Foot... for five seconds. Meap and Link were trying to open Jabu-Jabu and go inside of him, but they couldn't. E.T. took out his tuna taco, mae with real fish for lunch and Jabu-Jabu went insane and grabbed Link and Meap. E.T. didn't get eaten though, he was looking the other way and eating his taco until Princess Ruto came out. E.T.'s eyes bulged out and he tried flurting with her. Category:Meap Category:E.T. Category:Randoms with Actual Storylines Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Winnie The Pooh Category:Pages by Alternate Phineas or his old account. Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:An Epic Story Of Meap